


Surprises

by 459X



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/459X/pseuds/459X
Summary: The Kents are full of surprises...





	Surprises

******

People are full of surprises. Every time Chloe thought she had a handle on someone, they'd reveal something about themselves that she _never_ expected in a million years.

Case in point; Martha and Jonathan Kent propositioning her.

It had started about a week ago, Clark was off in Metropolis mooning over Lana (again) and Chloe, feeling more than a little down, had gone for a drive to clear her head, eventually finding herself pulling up to the Kent farmhouse.

Deciding that she couldn't just sit out in her car all night, she'd knocked on the door, and once it had been opened by a confused Jonathan Kent had found herself confessing the whole tired affair, almost to the point of tears at this point.

Taking pity on her, Jonathan had invited her in, she’d almost refused once she saw that the Kents had clearly been intending on spending a romantic night in, the candlelit table had been set for two, and they were both dressed very nicely.

“No, no, its all right, Chloe,” Martha assured her, quickly getting up and guiding her over to the table “here, sit down and have something to eat” she encouraged as she quickly made up another plate of what looked like homemade lasagna.

Feeling her stomach rumble at the sight of the plate, Chloe realized that she hadn’t eaten since breakfast, and even that had just been a latte. Smiling, she’d quietly thanked them both and dug into the plate as they both sat down.

“So, sounds like things aren’t going too well on the relationship front” Martha remarked.

“Not really, no,” Chloe sighed “every time I meet a guy it always ends bad,” she paused to take a sip of water “I’m starting to think about swearing off dating forever” she added.

“Maybe what you need is a nice night out” Jonathan suggested

“There’s a thought,” Martha added “someone who pampers you a little, shows you a good time, does what you want to do” she continued.

“Sure,” Chloe snorted “except those kinds of people you have hire” she scoffed.

The Kents looked at each other, some kind of silent communication that Chloe wasn’t privy to passing between them, from the way they kept glancing at her she assumed it was about her.

“Chloe, could you excuse us for a moment?” Jonathan asked as they stood up

“Sure,” she nodded “take your time”

They disappeared up the stairs for a long moment, leaving Chloe to help herself to more lasagna. When the Kents came back down, there was something oddly serious about them.

“Chloe,” Martha began “how would you feel if we decided to take you out on a date?”

Chloe frowned, looking between them in confusion

“What, you mean like an actual ‘date’ date?” she asked “like…dinner and dancing? That sorta thing?”

“Exactly,” Martha nodded, sitting back down and moving her chair closer to Chloe “the two of us will you take out for a night on the town,” she explained “dinner, dancing, the works”

Chloe looked between them, laughing a little.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you two were suggesting a threesome,” she laughed, suddenly blushing as she realized what she’d just said.

The Kents looked between each other again, smiling softly and Chloe suddenly went still.

“Wait…,” she began “ _is_ …that what you’re offering?” she asked carefully.

“Well…,” Martha began “if that’s what you want”

Chloe felt her eyes go wide as she stared at them both.

“You’re joking, right?” she laughed “OK, OK, that was pretty…,” she trailed off as she noticed how serious they both looked “you’re not joking” she realized.

“No,” Jonathan nodded. He frowned “let’s just say that Martha and I can be…,” he trailed off, looking to his wife questioningly “adventurous?” he asked

“Adventurous,” she nodded, turning back to Chloe “we’re not trying to force you into anything Chloe,” she explained “if you don’t want to, we’ll just forget this conversation ever happened”

“That makes three of us,” Chloe muttered. She looked between them “just out of curiosity,” she began “but, what would happen if I agreed?”

“Whatever you want,” Martha answered, reaching out and taking Chloe’s hand “tell you what,” she began “why don’t you think it over for a few days?” she suggested.

Feeling unable to speak, Chloe could only dimly nod…


End file.
